Love Unforbidden
by shinoandme
Summary: Yumi is an average girl whose family owns a dry-cleaning shop that is located near the luxurious and well-known Kadic College. Yumi meets the four richest and spoiled boys in possibly all of France. Full summary inside. YXUXW and AXJXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Yumi is an average girl whose family owns a dry-cleaning shop that is located near the luxurious and well-known Kadic College. Yumi meets the four richest and spoiled boys when she delivers laundry to the school one day. The boys are known as the F4 and cause trouble to those who speak out against them. Yumi, on the other hand, won't tolerate their explicit behavior.**

**Authors Note: OMG A Code Lyoko story before I finish all my other ones! Yea... I know. But I REALLY wanted to do this. So anywho, this story is based off of the Korean Drama: Boys Before Flowers. If you have seen this drama then the events in this story are going to be almost the EXACT same. The only thing I am doing is using Code Lyoko characters, adding/taking away scenes, and changing the ending. On that note, I need to have a big disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Characters, BBF, BBF Plot/Story Line, Etc... I am not even going to claim the OC's I use in here as mine, because they are going to be almost exactly like the characters in BBF.**

**WARNING: Characters may be a little OOC, but I am going to try and keep them as close to their true personalities while still having the events from BBF.**

**This story is set in France as the characters are seniors, except for Yumi who is a junior.**

**Enjoy.**

**~`O`~**

**POV: OC Character named Xavier**

The hallway around me was deserted. I checked. Twice. I slowly walked down the row of lockers, keeping my eyes peeled. Nothing.

I heard a creak to my left and quickly turned, ready to defend myself if needed. For the past week I had felt the stares, I just didn't want to believe it. I knew they were coming for me. I didn't know when, but it was only a matter of time.

I opened my locker slowly with eyes shut tight, afraid to make any noise at all. Afraid of the inevitable. My locker was opened, but I didn't want to look. My eyelids opened slowly adjusting to the light. I stopped breathing. There it was.

Hanging inside of my locker was a fate worse than death. I didn't make any sound, other than my heart pounding out of my chest. I suddenly noticed how extremely cold it was out here, yet beads of sweat still dripped off my forehead. The hall smelled of cleaning supplies, almost like a hospital. There was a slight taste in my mouth, left from lunch. I focused on anything I could, other than the red slip of paper with the F4 symbol and crossbones that was right in front of me. I was better left for dead.

I slammed the locker door shut, no longer wishing to stay silent. If the F4 gang had planted their sign in my locker, they must be watching. It would be no use now to be quiet. I turned to my right, ready to book it back to class when I was face to face with Odd Della Robbia.

"Going somewhere, Xavier?" Behind him, Jeremy Belpois snickered.

I knew better than to stay around. I didn't know what they wanted, but it couldn't be good. The F4 gang ruled the school, and they let everyone know it. Whether it was trashing someone's expensive uniform, or throwing them down the school steps, they trampled everyone. They were adored by many, and feared by more. They preyed on the innocent and weak, just to show everyone that they held no mercy.

I ran. I don't know where, but I ran. I jumped down the steps of the school five at a time. I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Get him!"

I lost my balance. Something connected with my jaw. I tasted something metallic. My head hurt. I had no idea what was going on.

So I ran more.

I came inside of a closet, hoping I had lost them. But all was in vain as the door was thrashed open and William's fist came at my nose. I didn't know what to do, so I punched back. There were three of the four gang members there. Where was the other? I knew I was outnumbered three to one. One less didn't bother me too much.

I defended myself as well as I could, but I could tell I was losing. My legs went limp and my body hit the hard, cold ground. I couldn't move...

One of them opened the closet door and they all walked out, leaving me on the floor to bleed to death. Whatever had I done to deserve this? That was just the way of these men. I had done nothing at all. Absolutely nothing. My world started fading, not that there was much to see in the black space I was in... But I wasn't about to give up yet. I set my hands firmly on the ground, attempting to push myself up.

"AHHH!" Pain raced through my left arm. It was obvious that it was fractured, or more likely, broken from the impact of my beating. I fell back on my face, the act of sitting up almost seemed impossible now. I tried to move a little, my insides exploding as the hurting sensation raced throughout my body. I heard laughing from outside the door.

I wasn't about to allow them to have the last laugh. Well, perhaps over my dead body, and with me in this position, that didn't seem too unlikely. I pushed my upper body up with my right arm, and pulled my left knee under me. I pulled my foot up and did the same with my right, until I was in a squatting position. I then pulled myself up, with no help from my left arm.

I stumbled to the door and searched for the doorknob. Upon finding it, I yanked it open to find just what I expected. Two of the three men who had beaten me up were standing there, to make sure I didn't leave. I noticed blood all over them. Had I done that? No, I realized. That was my blood. I threw my fist at whoever was closest: Jeremy. He simply grabbed my fist with one hand, and jammed my jaw with the other. Laughing, him and Odd grabbed both my arms (Not being careful with my already broken one, mind you) and dragged me off to who knows where.

**MEANWHILE: (Regular POV)**

Yumi Ishiyama rode her bicycle to the address she was assigned. Kadic School? Hmm, the one and only school that guaranteed you entrance from Elementary to College. This school was specifically made for the elite and famous. The rich and the richer. Most kids who signed up for it in kindergarten did not make the cuts, unless their parents had some kind of political status (And large income).

Yumi made her way to the front gate that was blocked by a guard. The gate was HUGE! Yumi stared at it, with the gold and intricate designs. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Not that she had seen many beautiful things in her life. Her life consisted of delivering dry cleaning, and working part time as a waitress in a coffee shop. She wondered if the kids who went here had any idea just how lucky they were. How glamorous their life must be.

"What business do you have here, Miss?" Her thoughts were interrupted by the guard.

"Uh, um, I'm here to deliver the dry cleaning." She gestured to the clothes that were attached to the long pole on the back of the bike. Her parents owned a dry cleaner, one of the cheapest in town. Not that they weren't good or anything... It was just; they needed to be cheap in order to get more customers. How else would they pay the bills? The economy was in a tight spot these days.

"Alright." The guard motioned to another guard who then opened the double gate to the prestigious school. Yumi's mouth dropped open slightly, as she watched the doors slowly creak open. She glanced at the guard who spoke to her, as he was looking at her expectantly. Why was he staring at her?

"U- Oh..." She said as she realized he was waiting for her to go through the gate. She repositioned herself on her bike and rode into this kingdom of a school.

Looking around she had no idea where anything was. She took out the map her father had given her and stared at it.

"What? This isn't a school, this is a castle! A whole village, even! I don't even know where to start..." As she spoke to herself she looked around. The buildings were huge and built with such craftsmanship that she figured it must have taken years to finish half of one. There even seemed to be fountains on every corner of a building. She watched as professional gardeners tended to the flowers that were everywhere.

"Now what is the need for all this?" She whispered. "How is a fountain going to help you with your education? They wasted too much money..." Someone behind her screamed.

"The F4! The F4!"

Yumi glanced behind her to see that a group of about 20 people were running to the direction of the other half of the school.

"Where?" Someone else yelled.

"The Cafeteria!"

_What is all this commotion about?_ Yumi thought to herself. She followed after the running girls. They came to an even bigger group of people, all looking up at a building. She guessed it was the cafeteria.

_What now? What are they all looking at?_

"Oh look..." A girl beside her said. "There's William Dunbar... Isn't he so hot?"

"Definitely..." Another replied. Yumi stared at the cafeteria, and then looked at the roof where she finally found what everyone was staring at. There was a group of people on the flat roof watching another boy walk across the building's railing. Yumi looked at the blonde and brunette next to her and asked,

"Who is that up there?"

"On the railing? Xavier..." The brunette looked back at her friend and added, "If he doesn't be careful, he's going to fall."

"I think that's the point..."

Yumi didn't hear the last part, oblivious to the obvious danger of the boy. She reached in her pocket and got out a slip of paper with a name on it. _**Xavier Hollander.**_

"Eh, my client!" Yumi raced up to the top of the roof.

**~`O`~**

**BACK TO XAVIER: His POV**

I walked slowly across the railing of the two story building, keeping my balance. I looked back to the roof to see a group of people. In the front? The F4 gang: Odd Della Robbia, Jeremy Belpois, Ulrich Stern, and the leader William Dunbar. Odd was chuckling. Jeremy smirked. Ulrich looked away. But William... He stared dead at me, waiting for me to jump.

"This is what you want, right?" I said, disgusted. When I die, would they finally stop their torment on the students of Kadic High? Don't hold your breath...

I looked down at the ground, where students were taking pictures and videos with their phones. I stood up straight again, trying to keep from falling. I wiped my hand over my forehead, probably smearing the blood. Not that it mattered. My whole uniform was bloody.

"Xavier Hollander?" I turned my head slightly to see who had called my name. A girl about my age was beside the group of people behind me, yet she was cut off from the group by her lack of a school uniform.

"Yes?"

"I have your clothes!" She grinned stupidly as she said that.

"What?"

"You clothes from the dry cleaners. They're right here! You owe me $100." The group behind me laughed. This was definitely not how I ever planned my suicide. The girl held out my clothes to me. Stupid commoner.

"I'm not going to need those clothes when I'm dead." Her eyes widened.

"D- dead?" She looked from me, to the railing, and then back to me as she finally made the connection. "You can't die! I mean, why would you want to? You must be rich to attend here! You go to an amazing school. Do you not realize how great you have it?"

"This is not a school. It's Hell." I paused, and then added, "Your friends are lucky."

"Huh?"

"Your friends are lucky to have someone like you." And with that I turned back to the edge, back to my death. I jumped.

.

.

.

I didn't hit the ground.

**~`O`~**

**So how was chapter one? Don't worry, don't worry. There will be PLENTY more interaction between the characters soon. Review please! **

**S.A.M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sooo... Sometimes you guys just have to get on my case about updating. I forget! I have a life! –Hears snickering- Yea... You guys are right. I'm just lazy. I mean, ME have a LIFE? Hahahaha! Anywho, (Did you know that's not a word? I didn't.) chapter two!**

**IMPORTANT: For the sake of the story, France is ruled by a king and a queen. Not a president. This comes in handy later. :)**

**~`O`~**

**Reg POV:**

She caught him.

**Two days later:**

_I don't know why everyone is treating me so different... All I did was keep the poor boy from jumping off the railing. _Yumi was thinking to herself as she tried to pedal down the streets of Paris without someone flashing a camera light in her face. Sooner or later they would make her wreck. _Sure, I saved his life... But I'm not a heroic person; therefore it was NOT a heroic act. I am simply YUMI ISHIYAMA and I plan to stay that way._ She turned a corner, then another praying to lose the paparazzi. Her prayers where answered.

Yumi made her way to her home that she shared with her parents and little brother. It was built together with the dry cleaners next door. She stopped her bike when she came to the building and put her parking break on her bicycle, grateful that it was deserted here. Yumi hopped off and let her eyes wonder to the buildings around her. They were all covered with newspapers, which must have been tapped there. The ground was covered with them, as well. It seemed everywhere you looked there was paper. With her picture on it.

She picked up one that was by her feet and read the heading:

_**WonderGirl Saves Young Kadic Student's Life**_

Yumi didn't need to read it, she knew what it said. Ever since the "incident" the media had been all over the "Dirty, poor commoner" who saved the "Rich ambassador's son."

It was maddening! Everywhere she looked there were cameras trying to catch a glimpse of her or someone wanted her to go on news shows and tell her story.

_Well, they will just have to realize that I will not take part in their "news" at all._ Yumi only wished for things to go back to normal. She would soon have to realize that her new life would be anything but normal.

_*CLICK*_

Yumi whizzed around, shocked.

_*CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* CLICK*_

That was weird, she didn't hear anyone sneak up behind her.

"Mrs. Ishiyama, can you tell us about your amazing feat?" "Wondergirl, is it true that you and Xavier Hollander are secretly in love?" "Are you going to quit your job at the dry cleaners?" "Does your family approve of your relationship with Mr. Hollander's son?"

Questions were spurted out at Yumi before she could do anything. She could only stand there shocked for a moment, looking into the flashing lights of the paparazzi. She took off and ran into her home, which was only just in front of her. She fumbled with the lock for a second before pushing the door open and slamming the cameras and microphones out of her face. After the door was shut, Yumi stood in the doorway for a second, regaining her composure. Her short black hair astray in her face, she huffed it out of the way.

"Who do these people think they are? I mean, bombarding me with all of these questions! I don't want any part in all of this "Wondergirl" crap!" She yelled in the comfort of her home. "A relationship? Really? I don't even know that guy! Where do they get this stuff from, anyway?" Yumi stomped through the house, still yelling. She came to the kitchen and added, "Don't you agree, Mom?"

Only to be met by four pairs of eyes, one too many. The young girl stared at the man sitting at the table with her family. He looked familiar... Yes, she had seen him before on TV. He was the King's best friend and was also the Prime Minister, if Yumi could remember correctly.

"Ah, Yumi, it's so nice of you to join us." Mrs. Ishiyama broke the awkward silence that had formed. Mrs. Ishiyama stood up from her place at the table and walked over to Yumi, a huge smile on her face. She placed her hands on Yumi's shoulders and led her to the table. As she did so, the Prime Minister stood up. "Yumi, this is the Prime Minister Anthony." Her mother beamed at her, and she looked over to the man who was now standing.

"Hello, Yumi." He spoke. "It's nice to finally meet you, after hearing so much." He grabbed her hand and shook it. Her brother and parents stood on the other side of the table now and looked on expectantly. It wasn't everyday that you met someone of such status, especially in your own home! They still had no idea why he was here to begin with, as he had not said. It was a surprise.

" Hello..." He let go of Yumi's hand and it fell limp to her side. Why would the Prime Minister want to meet her? What did she do wrong?

"Well I'm here because of what happened at-"

"I-i didn't push him! I swear!" Where had that come from? Yumi didn't even know she said that till it was already out. Anthony chuckled, causing everyone to gasp.

"Oh, no dear. That's not why I'm here. I'm here on behalf of France to offer you an opportunity to go to Kadic Academy as a reward for you deed."

"She'd love to go!"

"NO, I wouldn't Mom!"

"Hush!"

"Sis, you have to go!"

"No, Hiroki!"

The room erupted with voices yelling at each other, all except their guest. This was very out of character for the normally calm and collected adults of the house.

"I'll come back another time." Anthony spoke. "But Yumi, think about it. This is a once in a lifetime offer."

"She'll be going, don't worry! I'll show you to the door." With that Mrs. Ishiyama led the guest out. Once the door was shut, the yelling ensued.

"YOU'RE GOING!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Young lady do not back-talk me! Why will you not go?"

"I belong here. Not among those rich snobby people. I'm needed here and at the coffee shop."

"You can still work there! This is the best thing that has happened to this family. Think about if you made friends with rich families, we could be rich. Come on, Yumi. For us."

"MOM! I said no!" She loved her life here. Of course it wasn't perfect, but she had all she needed. Yumi, like her father, hated change and this was one big change. One that she did not want to partake in.

It was her fathers turn to speak. All he said was,

"You will not disgrace this family, Daughter."

That was it... The discussion was over at this point as there was no way she could argue with her father. She was going to Kadic tomorrow and there was nothing else to it.

That night, she cried.

**~`O`~**

**Short chapter, I know. But can you blame me? It's 4:07 AM and I haven't slept. Lol, I'm so bad! ;)**

_**READ:**_** So if you guys pleaaaase can you do me a favor? Tell me, would you guys rather have shorter chapters (like this one) updated more frequently or longer chapters (like the last one) updated less frequently? I'm going to try and shoot for a chapter a week. What do you guys say? R&R**

**S.A.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a dirty, stinking liar, I know. I said I would try to update once a week but I missed a week, unfortunately. But I do have a reason for that! I had to go to my dad's house for a week and then go to cheer camp. I forgot my computer at my mom's house, so no update. :( But I just got back from camp yesterday (With a messed up ankle, mind you. Lol, I was coming out of a spin-down and my foot got caught in a girl's arm, while the rest of me kept spinning.)**

**So here I am, finally, with chapter 3.**

**~`O`~**

"Oh look, darling! Isn't it beautiful?" Yumi looked over at her father who was bent of the iron board, ironing her new school uniform.

"Yes it is. Wear it with pride, daughter." Her mother replied from her place next to her husband. They had never in their life seen such material in their shop, so they took it all in. Yumi didn't understand what was so great about it. It was just a jacket, right? _I should be more grateful. _

"Father, you need to rest your arm. You are not as young as you used to be, and you know you will have pain in your shoulder tomorrow if you do not stop." Takeo replied by lifting the carefully decorated jacket up to his eyesight and admiring it. His eyes gleamed with joy as he imagined young Yumi wearing it her first day of school today.

"Nonsense. No amount of labor is too much for my daughter who is going to Kadic Academy. Ah, take care of this lovely uniform." Yumi's father hugged the jacket tightly. "It's so soft. Oh, how lucky you are to wear such a thing!" He chucked and went back to ironing, already feeling the strain in his arm. But he would never regret it.

_Sigh_

"Mother. Father. I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"What else is there to do, Yumi? You have already gotten ready, haven't you?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm just waiting for my jacket..."

"Perfect!"

"I'm going to brush my teeth again..." Yumi jumped off of the couch and took a step in front of her, making her way to the bathroom. _I must get out of here. I need to be alone to think. _She walked down the small hallway and turned to the door on her right. As she entered the bathroom, she turned the light on and looked in the mirror at herself. Yumi barely recognized herself. Her hair was completely straight and she wore a little makeup that her mom had put on for her. _I don't even look like myself. Why must I go? I don't want to... I love my life just the way it is._

Yumi pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and continued to look at herself. Here she was, about to go to the top school in France... And she was ungrateful.

"I'm sorry." She told her reflection. "I'll do this for my family. This is what Honor is about, right?" She sighed, and with one last glance in the mirror she turned the light off.

**~`O`~**

Yumi rode her bike to the school, just as she had last time. But this time the guards at the door took one look at her uniform and opened the gates for her. She rode in and set her bike down next to a fountain. She took her map out of her jacket pocket and looked around the school. If she said she wasn't lost, it would be a lie. Yumi was allowed to come here on a scholarship for Pencak Silat, one of her favorite pastimes. Unfortunately, she didn't know where the building was. She looked back at her map, and was confused. This place was so big!

Yumi started walking where she thought the map was telling her to go, but ended up in the chemistry lab. She tried again, but to no luck. Eventually she made it to a path in this beautiful garden a little bit farther away from the rest of the school. From this area, no one could see you. But this time she was almost sure the building she was looking for was this way. She started to hear music coming from up ahead. _What is that?_

Ahead of her, she saw a boy around her age playing a violin. He stood next to a bench, and seemed to be lost in his music. Yumi couldn't help but stare, as the world seemed to stop spinning, and the boy continued his song. He was completely unaware of the girl watching from behind him. Yumi noticed that this boy did not wear a school uniform, but instead wore a white suit, which looked stunning with his brown hair.

The said boy then stopped playing his instrument, and instead turned around and met eyes with Yumi.

"Um, can you tell me where the Pencak Silat building is?" Yumi asked, almost embarrassed at the fact that she had been caught staring. Almost.

He pointed his bow that he held in his hands in the direction to his left.

"Ah, thank you." Yumi bowed, which was normal Japanese custom, and began to leave. She turned back to him slightly and said, "Please, continue to play." Then she was on her way.

At the building, Yumi realized that she was the only student there. When she asked the teacher, she didn't get a reply. Only a stern look so she continued to work on her techniques. Time flew by and before she knew it, it was already her next class. This time when she walked by the bench on her way back to the rest of the school, the boy from earlier wasn't there.

Yumi continued to her class, but as she entered the building she heard yelling from many students.

"The F4! The F4!" Yumi was pushed into a crowd of people who made a half circle around the entrance to the building. She saw four guys walk in, all without their school uniforms, but they were obviously students who went there. The last one to enter, she recognized as the boy from earlier. The girls who were in the crowd were screaming names, who apparently belonged to the young men.

The first of boy's to have entered turned to one of the other three.

"Odd, do you have any of that drink from earlier?" The boy he was talking to, one with blonde spiked hair with purple in it, handed the leader (as Yumi guessed) a cup with a dark purple liquid. The supposed leader took the cup and walked over to a boy in the crowd. "Ah, Derek... You didn't expect to get off so easy, did you?"

Yumi didn't understand the scene in front of her. What had Derek done that would not get him off so easy? She gasped as she saw the boy pour the liquid all over Derek's perfect uniform, staining it. The sad part was, Derek just stood there and didn't do anything about it. She looked to the boy who she had seen earlier, and was surprised to see him looking away.

"Nice one, William." The "Odd" boy had said, laughing.

"Now all of you! Scram!" William yelled, as he and his crew walked away from the scene, the boy from earlier included.

Derek walked away with some of his friends, whimpering something about not being able to clean this expensive uniform, and his parents disowning him. Some of the girl around her talked about how dreamy "William" was. Or how handsome "Ulrich" was. Like she even knew who those people were... But how could that boy have done that? There was no need for it!

"That stupid, selfish bastard!" Yumi yelled to herself in the now empty front room.

"Excuse me?" A voice said from behind her. Yumi turned around to see three girls standing there. All three of them looked like barbies. "You better not be talking about OUR William."

"What do you mean, YOUR William?"

"Everyone knows that none of the F4 gang dates anyone. Are you stupid or something? But if they did, they would be ours, so stay away." This came from a brunette with glasses.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I'm new here."

"You're that "WonderGirl", aren't you?" Yumi nodded, not liking where this was going. The blonde continued. "Listen here, commoner. You don't belong here, so why don't you go back to that pig sty from which you came from. Kadic only allows the best of the best, not some homeless person off the street. Steer clear of us and the F4, got it?"

"I don't ha-

The last girl in the group interrupted her.

"Don't say another word. It's okay. You're new so I'll let you off easy this time, but as for next time... Be prepared. Listen and listen well, new girl. My name's Sissy. Remember it, bitch."

**~`O`~**

**Don't you just LOVE Sissy? –crickets-**

**S.A.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I want to go and thank EVERYONE who has reviewed this story so far. You guys are the ones who keep me going and improving my writing skills. Please, if you have any suggestions for this story, do tell. :) Come on, don't be shy!**

**As I get further into this story, I feel more pressure... I feel as though every chapter has to be better and better than the one before, which is starting to stress me out. So I think I am going to have to make a change in the way I write the chapters. Normally I write a chapter and upload it all within one day. I'm thinking I'm going to start writing it one day, and the next TWO days will be for editing and adding details. How do you guys write your stories?**

**Anywho, chapter 4!**

**P.S. Can someone tell me how to make a "Break" in the page, so I don't have to use ~`O`~?**

**~`O`~**

As lunch time came around, I realized many things about the students here at Kadic.

They are stuck-up, snotty, and rude.

They have everything they could ever ask for and more.

They are ungrateful.

I never want to be anything like them.

If I'm not careful, I will become one.

So when I came to the cafeteria and saw the gourmet meal planned in front of us, I was not the least bit shy to eat my homemade lunch. I reached into my school bag and wrapped my fingers around the bento box my mom had packed me, opened it up, and inhaled the scent of home. I looked around the room and sat by myself at an empty table. Placed neatly inside of my lunch was a pair of chopsticks that I easily broke in two. I was so hungry after this crazy day of school that I picked up a large amount of rice, shoving it into my mouth. At this moment, I didn't care who saw me eating like a pig. I was just happy to be out of class and anticipated the feeling of a full belly. I swallowed the rice and was about to take a bite out of the steamed vegetables, when a voice stopped me.

"What in God's name are you DOING?"

I looked up from my food, dreading the faces I was about to see. In front of me stood Sissy and her "Crew" consisting of Emily, Heidi, and of course, herself.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Didn't these girls have something better to do than talk to the new girl?

"Don't you see that buffet of food over there?" Emily said, gesturing to the professional chefs that had cooked the school its meal. I looked at the buffet, and then back at the Barbies who were standing by my table. I didn't want to answer, but I knew I had to.

"Yea, so?" I must have said something wrong because Emily's face scrunched into a horribly ugly shape. She put her fist on the table and then bent lower till she was near my face.

"They cooked that for you. What are you doing eating this filthy garbage? If this is what you wanted to eat you should have stayed at home." Heidi snickered from where she stood and Emily looked quite pleased with herself. I didn't want to start any drama, just like I hadn't before when they confronted me, so I simply shrugged my shoulders and went back to eating. This only seemed to anger the girls further. This time, Sissy spoke.

"What? Is our food not good enough? Are you too good for this? This meal costs more than the home you live in! Why, it's even worth more than you. So don't eat it, _Yumi._ We don't want a disgrace like you to taint our school anymore than you already have. Come on, girls." Sissy whirled herself around, and pranced away, her clones right behind her. I opened my mouth to say something back, but no words came out. I glanced around the cafeteria, and saw that half the students were looking at me, waiting for what I was going to do next. I looked down at my food, and picked up some rice. I stared at it for a second before popping it into my mouth. There was no way I was going to let those girls ruin my appetite.

"E-excuse me..." I looked up again to see a girl with medium brown hair with her plate of food. "May I sit with you?"

I looked her up and down. She looked friendly enough so I said yes and together we ate our lunch.

Once lunch was over, Naomi and I (the girl I sat with) walked outside for a while. We talked and laughed for a bit, before it was time for our next class. She was the first person to be nice to me on my first day of school, and I soon felt very comfortable with her. Maybe I could make a friend, though I shall never forget my best friend back home. I walked to my next class by myself, and pondered everything that had happened in the last week or so. I saved a life, got accepted into the richest school in France, and possibly made a friend. Was I happy about all of this?

Not really.

I know I may seem ungrateful, but I truly detest being at this school with all these snobs. From that stupid boy who thinks he can do whatever he wants, to the preps that walk right over everyone. Naomi seems to be the only person here whose head is not up in the clouds. Maybe my stay here won't be so bad if I have her. Besides, she can be quite funny.

I came to my next class and reached my hand to the cold door handle. As I opened it and walked in, I immediately brightened. Naomi was here! She was sitting at a desk in the back, writing something down before class started. She looked up from her paper, and once she saw me she smiled. Naomi waved her arm above her head and gestured for me to sit down next to her. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**~`O`~**

With school over, I decided to go to a new place I saw on my way Kadic this morning. There was an old abandoned three story building that stood in the middle of the older part of the city. I parked my bike along the side of the building and started climbing up to the roof from the stairs outside. As I made my way up, I found I could see so much from up here! The city was quiet down below. Just looking around at the view made me feel peaceful, but I just couldn't help but think back at what had happened today.

"You stupid, self-centered jerks!" I yelled to no specific person. "How dare you act as if you are the King of France! How dare you treat your fellow classmates as filth!" I began to release all my emotions to the sky above me. "And you, Willem, are the worst of all. I will see to it that you learn a lesson." I said that last part quieter, to myself.

"It's William." I turned around, stunned by the voice behind me. As I turned, I became face to face with the boy from earlier, the one who played the violin.

"What?" I asked him.

"If you are going to yell his name, atleast yell it correctly. His name is William."

"Oh, sorry." How lame of me was that? "What are you doing up here?"

"I think I should be asking you that." The boy said. "I come here to think, it's nice and quiet. You're Wondergirl, aren't you? I'm Ulrich."

I was going to tell him my real name, but he was already turning to leave down the stairs I had come up. He put his foot on the first step and was about to climb down when he looked back up at me.

"Oh, and you're right. William isn't the King of France. His father is."

**~`O`~**

**Oh how mean of me to end it there! I was going to write more but the "O" button on my laptop keeps getting stuck so I have to push the O really hard and it's getting annoying. Anyway, a new chapter soon! How did you guys like this chapter? Better or worse than the other ones? R&R**


End file.
